Sleeping Giant: Ch1 Game before the competition
by trombonegirl
Summary: This is about the Judson band or as we are known as the sleeping Giant. Will we wake up this year?
1. game before the competition

This story is going to be about the "Sleeping Giant" or the Judson band. It going to be based around the two marching competitions we had this year.

PREFACE

This game was suppose to be great. We were playing Clemens High School who had greatly improved this year they had already beat Churchill the team that creamed us the year before. Everyone was excited about the game and we were going to have a big pep rally. The Band students were also excited about something else..... BOA. It is was a major marching competition and we hadn't done well in it yet. This year is suppose to be different. We are the new Judson Band everyone said and we were up to the challenges. 

CHAPTER 1 Game Before The Competition.

In band class the directors rushed the students out to the practice field. I was walking outside with my friend Michelle. "I'm tired of being the alternate and I'm tired of Veronica." I complained half way to the practice field.  
"Hiya Jessie!!!!!" I heard coming up behind me. "Why didn't you wait for me?" she asked.   
"I'm sorry. I didn't hear you." I mumbled which was always my excuse. We made it to the practice field and went to the are spot for third movement.   
"Guess what Jessie! I'm marching tomorrow!!." Veronica said doing her little dance around me.  
"Yes, I know" I said letting out a sigh and waiting for the others to come.   
We went through some sets in the third movement and ran the whole show once before having to get ready to got to our next class. Everyone was pretty confident about the show and we were going to run the whole tonight after the game for the parents. If the weather permitted because it was overcast at the time.   
"Don't forget pep rally." The directors said releasing us to our next class.

Later Pep Rally.

We were waiting for the dismissal out of are 8th period class and again they forgot to let the band out early. So My friends and I ran to the PAC and got are instruments and ran back to the other campus. I was lucky when I got there because my friends Kristina and Jeremy save me a good spot. The pep rally wasn't a big deal like some people said it was. "Where are you going to eat before the game?" Kristina and Jeremy asked.   
"Subway with Michelle like I always do. Are you guys coming?" I asked hearing people shout Alma Mater get your horns up. "Maybe we will meet you in the small band hall if we are." they said as we got ready to play. After the pep rally I walked back to the PAC and put my horn away. I waited in the small band hall for my friends to come.   
"I can drive to subway." Kristina said walking in the band hall. "Meet me at my car and remember I can only take three other people." I waited for Michelle and Tim and then went to Kristina's car. We sat and joked around at subway for about an hour and a half and went back to the PAC to wait for run through. When we got there I found a nice place to lay down and wait till the directors open the band hall. "It looks like it's going to rain. Do you think they will make us wear are uniforms?" I asked Michelle who just got sat on by Tim. "Yeah it's kind of clearing up. They'll tell us at run through anyway. Look there Ms. P's car lets go in." We went inside and found some people in the small band hall cleaning there white shoes and Tubas polishing there horns. We waited in the band hall for an half an hour and then walked out to the practice field with are horns. Michelle and I talking with Bob and the other Baritones waiting for the whistle to be blown. When the 10 second whistle blew I headed toward my section. (Wow! A whole two feet away). While the Section leaders took role call. Ms. P called the alternates up to tell us we were not going to worry about the target till after the game and we were to march with the J.V Block at the game. So the ten of use went back to be filled into the J.V. Block. We went through the dance tunes with the dance teams quickly then worked on are show. Then we were dismissed and told that since it cleared up we were going to wear are uniforms that night. I went to the band hall and found my whites and quickly headed to the rest room to change.  
  
Inspection  
  
Tonight our section leaders were lazy with inspection like they normally were and passed everybody. Then we filed outside and went into are marching block to get ready to march to the stadium. I got a spot on the end by Jeremy and Kristina. We then headed to the stadium and play Grandiose like we normally do. When up in the stands we sat talking and waiting for the queue to play the school song and the National Anthem. The game started of very close Clemens in the lead. Some of us were noticing the clouds rolling in and the rain that was expected finally. At six minutes before halftime they started releasing us out of the stands. We got in our concert arches getting ready to warm-up. Then it started to rain. The directors move us to under the stadium so they could get us ponchos. They said we weren't marching for halftime or after the game. The couch didn't think it would be a good idea. So Instead the varsity band was going to play in concert arches and J.V. was going back in the stands. As we got back in the stands it stopped raining so we could take off are ponchos. We listen to both band play there halftime and waited for the game to end. At 3 minutes before the game ending with Judson and Clemens tied we were filing out of the stands to the track. At the ten second count down the game was still tied. Overtime lead us into double overtime and that lead us in to triple overtime. Finally Judson winning the game. The band stands impatiently on the track and moving around trying to stay warm. Then we played the fight song and the Alma Mater and quickly got back into the block getting ready to march to the PAC. "All Varsity band trombones meet in the small band hall for a cool down." Chuck and Shannon shouted for us to hear. We marched back to the PAC and stopped right before the parking lot. The directors gave us a lector on tomorrows competition and told us to be there at ten the next morning for a run through. I walked slowly back to the small band hall and waited for the rest of the varsity trombones to cool down. We quickly went through the cool down and changed out of are uniforms. I went looking for Krista and her sister who was suppose to take me home that night. I found her talking with her sister and dad. We collected are things her telling her dad that he would meet him at the house. The traffic was bad for this game because Clemens was so close. We waited in the parking lot to get out for ten minutes before Krista tried another way. That way was block so she decided to go the way we were already heading. After another ten minutes we finally got out of the parking lot. We were all tired from the real long game and not ready to get up the next morning. None of us were paying attention and we didn't have the radio on. The traffic was not s bad here so we could go faster. Krista not noticing the guy in front of us stopping put on her breaks too late. The tires screeched against the wet slick pavement. We crashed into the guy in front of us. Krista pull the car over the side of the rode shakily. Then started crying hysterically and ran out of the car. Her sister and I both okay got out of the car to try and calm her down. After it not working for five minutes Kally went and got the cell phone and I went to talk to the people in the other car. They were both okay the guy being one of are football players wasn't upset. I went back to try and calm Krista down while Kally had called her mom then her dad who was still at the PAC. I couldn't get Krista to stop crying and becoming upset myself didn't know what to do. Finally a couple people had stop people from band. People I knew. I started to relax seeing Tenny, his friend, Derek, Zach, and his little brother Jessy. They helped me calm Krista down until her dad came. "Krista it's okay you were tired. We were all tired it's not your fault. It's late accidents tend to happen." I told her. "Yeah, I know it's late, and were not going to get that much sleep and we are going to bad tomorrow, because of this." she cried. "Don't worry about tomorrow. It doesn't matter. What matters is that no one was hurt." I said and the other agreeing. Her father finally coming. They were waiting for a cop to come and write the report when Derek left. I was standing shaking with Zach (another trombone) standing behind. He kept asking me if I were okay. I only said Yes fearing to make Krista upset. Zach offered to take me home or to his house so I can call my dad. I real quick asked Mr. Norman if I could and he agreed double checking that I was alright and getting my bags. Zach went to his house to drop off his brother and tell his dad what happen. He gave me the phone to call my dad who said he didn't mind Zach bring me home and asked if I was okay. After I hung up I stood there still shaking. Zach again asking me if I'm okay. I started crying. I told him I didn't know what to do when Krista freaked out. It scared me and the only thing I could think of doing was staying calm. Zach gave me a hug till I calmed down. Then he took me home and double checking that I was okay before he left. I called Krista house when I got home to see if things were okay. Ms Norman told me they had just got in and everything was fine. I then took a shower to relax from the day and finally went to sleep at one thirty. I wonder what was going to happen the next day and if Krista was going to be there as I drifted off to sleep.

End of chapter one. That was interesting right. The end was kind of weird. I write the second chapter later. How do we do at competition. You'll have to wait and find out. Please R&R.. 


	2. Ch2 Day of BOA

***Our school has three different campuses that are separated. They are less than a mile apart. The PAC or the Performing Arts Center is where the band hall, choir rooms, and drama rooms are. It is also where the auditorium and the recital hall is.***

Chapter 2 Day of BOA

I got up early in the morning finding my things getting ready for BOA. This year we were lucky, we weren't the first group to perform so we didn't have to get up nearly as early as the year before. My father took me to the PAC where I met up with Michelle. Who was roaming around the band hall being silly as normal. The first thing I heard from someone was. "Did you hear? Krista got in a wreck last night." It was already around the flute and alto sax sections. Hearing that I went to find Krista who was in the big band hall with her little sister.   
"Hi, How are you this morning?" I asked her worriedly.  
"We are okay." she said with a half smile.  
"Me too just a little shaken up. I'm glad your feeling better. I got to get my stuff together." I said leaving.

I walked in the small band hall to my locker where there wasn't very many people which made me happy. I found my marching shoes and gloves in there from the night before and put them in the bag. I didn't need more horn today since I was helping move equipment instead of marching. "Hi, Jess!" I heard a voice behind me, "Have you seen Zach." It was Halie who had just arrived. I told her I hadn't seen her boyfriend but would tell her as soon as I saw him. Since I had another 20 minutes to wait. I decided to go find someone to talk to. Just my luck, Veronica walked in the door. "Hi Jessie! Can't talk long my moms car won't start and she doesn't have her cell phone. I just came to get mine." I just gave a half smile and nodded leaving the band hall.

I sat in the corridor watching people come in. Quite a few people arrive later than I thought. I saw Zach's little brother, Jessy, walk in finally. He came to ask me if I were okay from the night before and where Kallie and Krista was. I told him they were probably in the big band hall. Zach came in a couple minutes later. He gave me a hug and asked me if I was okay. I replied Yes getting a little annoyed at the question, knowing that it was going to get worse when the rest of my section finds out. I told him Halie was in the small band hall and had been looking for him. 

10 o'clock final run through before competition

Ms. P had call everyone in the big band hall to tell us where we were going to warm-up. She had separated the brass, woodwinds, and percussionist into different band halls. Then she divided the floor crew from the other three crews. I was apart of the floor crew and we were going to refold the target so it was easier to pull out. It took us about an hour to unfold it, sweep off the dirt, do last minute patches, and refold it. We then went back to get ready to change into are uniforms. Since the rest of the band was out side, we had no trouble changing quickly. 

11:30 Pep talk

We had gather all are things and the loading crew was done with there jobs. Ms. P had sat us down in the band hall and told us something she told at the beginning of the year. She said we had done the work. Had lots of practices learned the show and improve. She said we had the show loaded and ready to go. Now all we had to do was fire it at the judges. She said we hadn't know what she meant when she first told us but now we should all understand. WE loaded the buses with sheets of inspiration from are SLT's. 

I sat on the bus with Michelle who played baritone. She was busy reading the paper the SLT's made for us. So, I sat down and did the same. This year the competition meant more to us than it did last year. This year was new and we need to know how the new band would hold up. The bus ride was loud with the seniors and the section leaders wishing everyone luck. I was glad everyone was paying more attention to that. It meant I wasn't going to be babied today. The rest of the bus ride went okay. I was joking around with Michelle telling he I didn't want to ride the bus to the Alamo dome and that I would walk 

After 45 minutes we reached the dome. James gave his speech to everyone wishing them luck. Everyone on the bus was either excited or nervous. Finally someone came and called the crews off the buses. This was it all we had was a twenty minute warm-up and it was time to compete.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I took some advice from some people about my writing and added more paragraphs. Please review and leave me more advice. Thanks. I'll add "chapter 3 Time to compete" in a couple of weeks. Enjoy. This is all real by the way. 


	3. Chapter 3: Times Up!

Okay here goes the next chapter.

Chapter Three "Times Up"

The crews all quickly get off the buses to unload the equipment. I being apart of the floor crew helped unloaded the target and weights. The band already had the instruments unloaded and were warming up in there concert arch. We had the job of trying to get the target into the entrance without having to go down stairs. After about ten minutes. We found a way and met up are pit to wait for the rest of the band. 

The chaperone in charge are crew kept making sure we knew what to do. Since we were in doors we needed only half the waits and not as many people carrying them out there. I still ended up having to drag the waits out to the field. They finally moved all the equipment into the dome and I could hear the snare tap all the from the bands entrance. We picked up the metal bricks and Robert got the cart with the target on it. I was stuck working with Damian and Vincent again. 

The time started and we were given the okay to set up. It took longer to get the target setup than was expected. Ms. P was giving the signal to get off the field and the Chaperones helping us didn't understand. They thought she wanted the target to be moved over. So they moved the target. Damian, Vincent and I quickly laid down the bricks and ran off the field catching up with the others. 

I got to watch the show from the side line. I could tell the target was off and everyone was panicking, because of it. There were a lot of forms that were off and the straight lines weren't the best. The show finally ended just as it begun. We had to rush the band off the target so we could get it off the field without being penalized for it. We dragged the carpet out of the stadium and got ready to fold it but they called us for pictures. The pictures to ten minutes but everyone went back to change instead of folding up the target. 

On the buses all I could hear was anger and I didn't want to put up with it. But I got on the bus to get out of my uniform anyway. "Did you know the target was off by five yards?" Someone was yelling Vincent, Damian and I had to face the music although we didn't actually have anything to do with how far off the target was. James was trying to encourage the others saying it wasn't that bad. Some people calmed down and others still went on. 

I quickly changed into some street close and got off the bus. Instead of going back to fold the target. I found a few of m friends and followed them into the stadium. We stayed together till we actually got into the stadium. Then we spilt apart and went to get some food. I got some nachos and a drink and went to find someone to sit with. I found Tina and her mom. So I went and sat with them. "I heard you were in a car accident or your brother was. Somewhere of that sort." Ms Carlisle said. "No my brother wasn't. I was in a car accident last night after the game. Krista was driving me home and we had a minor accident."  
"Was that it?" Tina asked "Someone told me it was your brother." "Sorry, it wasn't I don't think he even knows about it." I said. " I'm just glad your okay then" Her mom replied. 

We sat and watched the other bands marching show. I started laughing when I remembered the year before. You could tell which band preformed first because we were all sleeping through the other bands. What really stirred up some people was Churchill's show. There colorguard did the same thing are did. They used just poles without flags too. This was something new. The colorguard members started getting angry when they saw there assistant coach down on the floor watching Churchill. "He works for Churchill too." I heard someone complain. It seemed like we weren't the only ones trying new things. 

That showed passed and some people did calm down. Then the announcement came for all drum majors to go to there meeting. Everyone started getting excited. Maybe we do have a chance was on the mind of everyone. 

:-) You'll have to wait to next chapter to find out how we do. This keep getting a little more exciting right.


End file.
